t_flarefandomcom-20200214-history
Chimmy92
"You have no idea how hard it was to write this article in the third person! :S" -Chimmy92 on this article Chimmy92 is an average battler that appeared on the "Battling Scene" in about Summer 2009. He has appeared in many roles (all at the Pokémon WiFi Leauge--or PWL), such as Gym Leader (both Grass and Fighting), and Webmaster of PWL. Chimmy92 then became a "wandering battler" on YouTube, until he had been pronounced a Level 1 Moderator on the T-Flare League (November 15, 2010). General Information Online Name: Chimmy92 Nicknames: Chimmy, Chim (very original, huh?) Real (First) Name: '''Adam '''Birthday: '''July 31, 1992 '''Location: Lindsay, TX College Station, TX College: '''Texas A&M University at College Station (studying Computer Science) '''Favorite Music Artists: Lady Gaga, Ke$ha, Eminem, Rihanna Favorite Pokémon: Roserade & Empoleon Skype: Chimmy92 Facebook: Don't ask until we have become good friends. :P Programming Languages Learned/Learning: Java Pokémon Games Owned: Red, Yellow, Snap, Pinball, Trading Card Game, Stadium, Stadium 2, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Sapphire, LeafGreen, Emerald, Diamond, Platinum, Battle Revolution, HeartGold, SoulSilver Websites Interested in: '''The Pokémon WiFi League, T-Flare League '''Clans Involved In: Taylor Swift Lovers YouTube Account: PWLChimmy92 Best PokéFriends: Shockhead, Vexacus4666, SAMMYpfg, TheAzureTaihaku, Aroma_of_Cat The Pokémon WiFi League (just a small summary) The Pokémon WiFi League (PWL) was Chimmy's first community (other than sites like IGN). It was started on July 13, 2010. It grew slowly at first, but as time progressed, it blossomed into a site that could even rival T-Flare. It attracted members like Shockhead, PKSparkxx, and Kuroshi. But, PWL was growing too fast and, with too many ideas, it collapsed July 21, 2010 with around 600 members. Between that date, and August 20, 2010, the date that it was closed by Ning (for lack of hosting funds), it gained 20-30 members. Please, everyone, let us leave PWL a memory, and not try to re-create it. :) Chimmy92's General Battle Information Signature Pokémon: Zigfried (Roserade) and KngNeptune (Empoleon) Other Favorites: Apollo (Solrock), B1tch (Arcanine), Nightmare (Dusknoir), and FightinAg (Typhlosion) Like most battlers, when Chimmy arrived on the "battling scene," he had no idea how to battle correctly. He had didn't know about (or care about) EV's, IV's, Base Stats or Strategy. Chimmy was just content with sticking 4 moves of different types on his favorite Pokémon. He was quickly taught a lesson. Since then, many people, including Kuroshi, Jensen, and Robert King, have helped Chimmy become a better battler, but, as we can all agree, he still has a long way to go in terms of learning the game. Chimmy doesn't keep a Win-Loss Record for 2 reasons: *He doesn't know his record. *The record is THAT horrible. Chimmy has always been interested with the Grass Type, and wishes to make the Power of Grass known in the Competetive Battling world (and not just the power of the Grass Types like Celebi and Shaymin). Chimmy does not always pay attention to/believe in the tiers; he will bring several NU's to an OU fight. Chimmy does not know why Smogon has a BL tier when BL's and OU's "have the same power." Chimmy92's Goals These are some of Chimmy's goals (both in and out of the Pokémon World): #Defeat Kuroshi in Battle #Create a Team that has 0 OU/BL Pokémon that has a fighting chance in the Standard Metagame. #Graduate from Texas A&M University with a degree in Computer Science. #Have one of my Roserade sets featured on Smogon. #Teach at least 5 people how to Sav (see: PokeSav) correctly. (SAMMYpfg, ?, ?, ?, ?) Category:User